


Piece of art

by ohwatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Greaserlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Prom, Smut, Unilock, johnlockfluff, johnlocksmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 19,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohwatson/pseuds/ohwatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a bad and dirty greaser but when a boy forgets his money at home and he has to pay for it he changes. Will Sherlock stay good and loyal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shoes

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!  
> I am johnlockistheotp from instagram and ohwatson from wattpad.  
> I decided to post my works on AO3 and I hope you all like them.  
> Grab yourself a snack, a drink, relax and enjoy.  
> -C

Coffee, cigarettes, the sound of a motor, alcohol, drugs and sex, that was Sherlock's life. He was laying on a seat, a leather seat from a stranger who had thrown a party last night. Sherlock Holmes the most popular greaser known, was laying on a seat, with a hangover, like always. Well mostly he was high and necking on with someone, boy or girl, but right now he had no one, for the last weeks he had no one. He got up and stretched out, his head pounded as he stood up and he had to hold himself up. he rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. It was a mess, empty bottles scattered on the floor, leftover food laying on the floor, cigarettes and joints just everything you could imagine was laying on that floor, and Sherlock could only laugh about it. A girl walked in front of him and of course he couldn't resist it, 'hey babe, mind coming with me?' he stepped over the bottles and other stuff, sneaking his arm around her waist. 'oh my god! You are -' Sherlock cut her off with a kiss. 'I am indeed Sherlock Holmes. And I want you in my bed' he said in his deep voice. the girl had a ton of make up on and yet Sherlock fell for it, instead of true beauty.

John had woken up at 7am. he always woke up early and had a shower. He had a schedule to follow. Sleep, wake up, get ready, eat, study, go to school, go home, do homework, do chores, eat and sleep. John was a nerd, the biggest one from his school. He didn't had an easy life. His dad was always drunk, and his mom was utterly scared of his dad who regularly hit them. His mom wasn't allowed to go out because his dad was scared she would leave, so he had to do the shopping and that was what he was going to do, shopping. He had a day off today, so he was lucky. The weather was awful but John couldn't afford a taxi, so he just pulled his cap of his raincoat over his head and walked to the shop. He wished he had brought an umbrella yesterday, but his dad would break it when he came home. As John walked a motor drove by with a boy on it and a girl behind him. John had seen that motor a couple of times, fascinated by it and the boy, yes john was gay. John arrived at the store and pulled his cap off, walking in. the store was warm, warmer than his house would ever be, or the connection with his dad... he took out his list and started to gather all the stuff together, which wasn't much. He could spend 50$ for the food for a week or more. He tried to find the lowest prices, which were mostly used for the gross and old food. He took something for himself, he had earned it! That's what he thought but his dad would think otherwise. There weren't that much people in the shop, so John could pay almost instantly. He looked for his wallet, shit. 'I... euh, forgot my wallet' John said and looked down. 'then you can't take this home sir' the woman behind the cash desk said and John started tearing up. 'I need it, please I need it' John said in his most begging voice and someone cleared his throat. 'here ma'am' a hand was stretched out with money and John's groceries were paid. He looked up in ocean blue eyes and a blush crept on his neck 't-thank you... s-so much' john whimpered. 'I'll p-pay it ba-ack...'

a little guy in front of Sherlock forgot his wallet. The guy had dirty blond hair and his glasses were big and slipped of the boys nose every now and then. He wore what looked like an old sweater and jeans. His shoes were soaked and there was a hole in the back. 't-thank you...' the boy whimpered and Sherlock nodded. Sherlock was a bad guy, but he felt bad for some reason. He turned to the girl and handed her the money for the cigarettes and alcohol. 'I need to go, see you another time, baby' he ran after John and caught his wrist. 'I just paid your groceries for 48$, you can't just walk away like this, darling' Sherlock said in a deep voice. John turned around, blushing. 'your shoes are soaked, let me help you' Sherlock said. He had no idea why he said that. 'I... I a-am fi-i-ine...' the poor boy said and looked down. 'no, c'mon take my shoes' Sherlock placed the shoes, heavy boots, in front of the nerd 'take them, and this' Sherlock placed his last 30$ in the shoes, he had plenty of money at home. 'I don't n-need h-help...' John whispered and looked down and Sherlock made a little laugh. 'take it baby, I have a motor and I can drive home, you have to walk' Sherlock lifted the nerd's chin. 'do you have an aspirins with you darling?' Sherlock asked and John nodded, grabbing the package out of his pocket and handed the greaser a pill. 'thank you little nerd you just paid all of it back' Sherlock said and walked off. The boy felt like crying for some reason, both from happiness and sadness, his crush had helped him and he had talked to him, wow. John pulled on the boots and placed his in the bag of the groceries before he walked home.

 

 


	2. Home should be safe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Warning! There is domestic violence, homophobic language, and physical assault in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for over a 100 reads!  
> be sure to leave a comment or a kudos. :)  
> enjoy chapter numero duo (;  
> -C

John was walking home and the money had disappeared in his pocket. The boots were big, two sizes too big at least but they were warm and that's what mattered. As he arrived home he placed the boots on the stairs and quietly walked into the kitchen, so his dad wouldn't hear him. he placed the bags on the dirty kitchen counter and then went to the hallway to hang up his coat. He walked back to the kitchen and placed everything where it had to and walked up the stairs, placing the boots behind his door so his dad wouldn't see them. 'JOHN!' his dad yelled and he swallowed, his heart skipping a beat as he walked down. 'y-yes... sir?' he had to call his dad "sir". He hated it, it made him feel even more worthless, nothing just a random kid but not his son, he didn't feel like that was his dad. His dad had beat the word into him, every time he forgot to say: sir, his dad would punch him. 'you forgot your wallet, how did you pay these fucking groceries, fag?' he threw John's wallet in front of John's feet. 'I... a g-greaser... p-aid, sir' he almost whispered, his head bowed because good god he was scared. He wished the greaser didn't pay for him, that he just left John alone. 'A GREASER?! And did you pay him back? idiot!' his dad stood up 'did you ask him to pay?! And would you suck his dick as a thank you?' John shook his head. 'h-he ju-ust l-left... sir' his dad pushed him back by his left shoulder and John flinched away. 'you better be scared! Does that bloody shoulder of you still hurt? Pussy!' John stepped back, looking down again. 'what else did that fag gave you?' '30$' John said, hoping and wishing he could keep it, but no it was stupid he told his dad, but he was terrible at lying. 'give it to me! And no breakfast for you, loser that you are!' John handed his dad the money and picked his wallet up, trying his best not to cry. It still hurt, how his dad yelled and called him names, even he is already doing it for years now. 'fuck off, I don't want to see you miserable face anymore! Next time this happens, you will look different!' and John knew what his dad meant; I will beat the shit out of you next time.

Sherlock slammed the door shut and pulled his soaked socks out. 'darling... where are your boots?' his mom asked sweetly as she walked into the hallway. 'gave them away' he kissed his moms cheek. Oh he as a mother's child, but not always a nice one. 'why? They were your favourite pair!' she said curious and smiled up at him. 'someone else needed them... I don't know, this poor little nerd forgot his wallet and after a quick deduce I saw he had a hard time at home so I gave him my money and boots' Sherlock said like it was nothing. 'you helped someone!' his mom said proudly. 'whatever' Sherlock shrugged. 'I knew you cared about people' 'I don't' 'you do' 'nope' 'yes' 'where's dad?' Sherlock asked and his mom sighed 'work, business trip' she went into the kitchen. 'how was the party? Did you behave, William Sherlock Scott Holmes?' Sherlock smirked at his mom. 'what do you think?' he hummed and went up the stairs. His mom knew what kind of guy Sherlock was, but as long as he didn't cause trouble it was okay for her. He plopped on his bed and lit a cigarette, taking a long drag of it. He held it in for a while and then lifted his head a bit more to blow out a cloud of grey and white smoke. His brain started working more and more as his body relaxed. 'who are you, little nerd?'

John sat on his bed, blanket wrapped around him. he felt so bad, he was so worthless. 'w-what am I-I doing h-here...' he whispered to himself between sobs as he rocked back and forth. He had felt like this a lot, more than he should. His dad kept hurting him, but he couldn't stand up for himself, he just couldn't after what happened last month.

*flashback*

'dad I am sick of it! I am not letting you beat me anymore!' John said and punched his dad right in the face. Stupid. His dad jerked back but looked up, angry. John knew what he had to do, flee. And that's what he did. 'c'mere you fag! I'll show you what I do with people like you!' his dad yelled as John ran upstairs. His dad followed close behind and John ran to his room. As he closed the door his dad managed to get his foot between the door and pushed it open so John flew backwards. 'you thought you could beat me huh?!' his dad grabbed his collar and pushed him up against a wall. John didn't speak, he had been stupid to punch his dad, but he finally felt confident that moment. 'what did you think? Dad won't fight back? well I think you misbehaved enough this week' he had pulled out a knife and Johns mood sunk in his shoes...'d-dad pl-lease do-on't' John whimpered and his dad smirked 'you fag deserve it! You know what I do, misbehave and get a carve, you have some already don't you?' his dad smirked and John started to kick, trying to get his dad off him. 'stop it you!' His dad yelled. The knife was planted in Johns left shoulder and John cried out as hard he could. His dad dropped him, even he was shocked but he casually walked away, leaving John. 'you deserved this fag'. His mom ran in 'oh baby...' she took care of his shoulder and John was completely out for three days.

*flashback ends*

John was shaking by now, his hand laid on his injured shoulder. His life was worthless... and he wished that those blue eyes he saw in the shop, would be there to save him, before he ended his life.


	3. Dinner with the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little warning! There is domestic homophobic language and physical assault in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!  
> -C

Sherlock realized he had school tomorrow. He loved art class, but that was literally the only class. Sherlock could draw, he was aware of his skills. He had drawn his own tattoo; two black strips around his bicep with red pedals under it and above the two black lines hexagons which stopped just under his neck. He was proud of it, very proud. Sherlock did nothing else than thinking about /that/ nerd. He wished that the nerd had told him his name, or maybe an address. He had dinner with his family so, also Mycroft. He hated him, but he knew Mycroft had helped him out a lot lately, his brother would always help him out. He shared a glare with his brother. 'Mycroft is insulting me again!' Sherlock snapped 'I didn't say anything, brother dear' he had this stupid smirk on his face. 'you were thinking it!' Sherlock growled annoyed 'boooooys! Stop it!' they both looked at their mom.oh they were such little children. 'thank you, now get out of the dining room I will clean it, you two act like babies' she sighed. 'mom, we all know babies don't have the ability to talk like us' Sherlock said, the smart ass. 'Sherlock shut up' Mycroft snapped. Mycroft was about to ask or he could help, Sherlock knew he was going to ask it. 'shall I help you mommy?' Sherlock smirked and now mom was going to say; if you want to of course 'if you have the time, of course My' she hummed and placed some plates on top of each other. 'you gave me the name; Mycroft. do you mind keep speaking till you said it fully?' Mycroft got up and started to clean the table. Sherlock just ran up the stairs and locked his door.

John was hungry, he hadn't eaten all day and was happy when his mom called him down for dinner. He tried his best not to act sad or scared as he walked into the kitchen. 'hey mommy' John kissed his mom her cheek. 'hey fag' his dad said and John knew he meant he had to say hey to him 'sir...' John looked down while he sat down opposite his dad. 'I made the chicken you brought from the shop' his mom smiled and put the pan on the table. They had to wait, his dad was allowed to take his food first. He mostly took half of the food, so there was barely any left for John and his mom. John always made sure his mom had enough food, she was the most important person in his life and wouldn't risk she was underfeed. John had not that much food, but he got used to it, he was slim for a boy. They ate in silent as his dad drank his wine. His father had always been selfish and john wished that that man was not known as his dad. 'so Martha did you hear what Johnny's stupid act was today?' his dad said and John gulped. 'no, sweetheart what happened?' she tried to sound happy, not scared. She turned to John but his dad slammed the table. 'he made a greaser pay the fucking groceries because fag John forgot his wallet he even got 30$ from the bloody greaser' his dad drank from the bottle of wine and John looked down. 'I bet you sucked his dick and he paid you for it, always knew you were gay!' John shook his head. 'I... a-am not g-gay' he whispered but he was, he was for the boys but his dad couldn't know. He had a crush on that greaser. 'what did you say, loser?!' his dad raised his voice. 't-that I am not g-g-gay, sir' John bit his lip. 'I hope you aren't otherwise you can leave, like harry!' he huffed with a grin. Yes harry, short for Harriet, his elder sister. She came out last year and their dad threw her out. She is gone now, she just disappeared and John wanted her back. his life was a mess and the greaser made it even worse. not that he minded because he adored the greaser, really.. He helped his mom with the dishes and she gave him a biscuit when they were finished. 'here you didn't eat enough' she whispered. 'yes, because of that guy! Mom we have to throw him out somehow' John whispered back but his mom ignored it. He sighed and kissed her cheek as a thank you. He went upstairs to his room. He studied till nine and then changed into his pyjamas and laid in his bed. He fell asleep, quicker than normal because this time he fell asleep with the sight of those blue eyes.

Sherlock woke up from his alarm clock and slammed it shut. Sherlock fell asleep but he had regret it when he looked down at his pants. He had a morning erection. He had dreamt about the nerd, with other words, he had perverted on the nerd. He didn't knew that a nerd could have that effect on him, or on his friend down there. Would it be bad if he thought about him while he... masturbated? Sherlock shook his head. He wasn't taking this further. One wet dream that's all, nothing more. He got out of bed and took a cold shower. He got ready for school, well for art class. When people started to find out the bad greaser followed art class, art class got more popularity. Everybody wanted to do it because he did it. But what Sherlock didn't know was that the little nerd followed it to, but he just had never noticed the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably upload every Wednesday and Saturday.  
> -C


	4. Blue eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim likes to play with nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating yesterday :$

John went to school without lunch. His dad had told his mom that losers don't get lunch. It didn't matter anymore, he would just eat the chocolate bar he had bought. He was waiting for the bus, like he did every day. Mostly he sat alone in the front of the bus because all the idiots sat in the back, all the bullies. he saw his bus, number 51. He took a deep breath. He wasn't ready, not yet. But he couldn't stop the time or the bus. His brain knew he wasn't ready but still his legs moved towards the open doors and before he knew it, he was sitting on the front seat of the bus. He sat close to the window, making sure he wasn't noticed by...them. The bus driver was humming along with the radio, too happy. John was wearing an oversized jumper since it was a bit colder and he played with the sleeves, because he was so nervous, he always was. He heard a voice coming closer and someone sat down next to him, his heart stopped. 'Johnny boy, how are you babe?' it was him.. it was him, keep calm. He didn't respond. 'oh c'mon, I haven't hurt you this week, don't be scared I just want some fun' he laid his hand on Johns knee and John shifted away. 'd-don't...' he whispered. He didn't want to get touched in that way, and especially not by him. 'what is the matter babe? Having a bad day?' he asked as Jim slipped his hand higher up John's upper leg. John shivered, he called him babe, he didn't want him to call him like that. 'we'll talk in the locker rooms then, you wanted it this way so you'll get it this way' Jim stood up after he squeezed John's thigh and left, leaving John who felt numb from angst.

Sherlock drove to school on his motor. He had two motors but this was his favourite, because it was the one from his grandfather. He arrived and drove to the parking they had and stopped the motor. He got off and ruffled his hair and he heard some girls giggle. 'morning ladies' he winked at them and walked inside the school. He fixed his leather jacket and a girl walked up to him, Irene. 'hi shezza, want to skip class with me?' he laughed 'no, I am not going to shag with you Irene, you're not my type' he said rolling his eyes as he saw a nice blond girl walk by and pinched her ass and as she turned around he winked which made her blush. Even through the heavy layer of make you could see the blush. 'why do you flirt with make up with a bit of girl' Irene asked and he sighed. 'who else should I flirt with, the only person I want in my bed is a person who is a good shag and not who slaps her lovers to death' he cited to her and then walked away.

John was pushed up against the lockers. 'all of you fags out!' Sebastian yelled and everyone left, leaving John, Jim and Sebastian alone in the locker room. 'so where were we huh?' Jim smirked and pressed John harder up against the locker. 'p-plea-se... s-stop' John moved his hands in front of his face. 'oh, well, no. let's have some fun, just us' John noticed Sebastian had left to and he felt helpless. 'just me, touching you huh? I'll show you something you will never get from someone else' he whispered against John ear as his hands slipped down Johns body. 's-top...' he swallowed as tears slipped down his face 's-sto-op' they heard a hard sound, like a locker was slammed and Jim pulled back, looking where the sound came from and John sank down against the lockers. 'he is mine, get out you!' Jim said as he was pushed back 'now he is mine, or do you want me to tell everyone about you and miss Elgan? Bet you will have to change school and mummy won't be happy, neither will daddy' John recognized the voice but didn't dare to look up. 'fine, have fun with him, shezza' John watched Jim walk away and a hand was placed on his good shoulder and he looked up in pierced blue eyes. 'y-you...' he sobbed and Sherlock nodded.

Sherlock saw him. Jim was touching him... fucking prat. He used those nerd for his own good, he always did. But not with HIS nerd. He slammed the lockers causing Jim to step back from the nerd. As he left Sherlock kneeled by the nerds side, placing a hand on his right shoulder. They looked at each other and Sherlock sat on one knee. 'are you alright darling?' John nodded as he wiped his eyes. Sherlock got up and reached his hand out for the nerd. 'I am Sherlock and you are?' the nerd looked at his hand. 'j-John...' he whispered and took Sherlock's hand, helping himself up and releasing it immediately. 'I-I sh-should g-go...' John backed away slightly, Sherlock was friends with him and he couldn't get that. 'lunch, at the library, don't be late or I will look for you' Sherlock said and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for giving me kudos and reads!   
> hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the other ones.  
> -C


	5. What about lunch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock takes John to the library for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading on Saturday, but here it is, chapter 5.  
> -C

John ran to his class and was right in time. The teacher walked in after him and he sat down in the corner at the front. He took his notepad out of his bag and looked at the teacher. 'Bonjour class' miss. Demart sat down in her chair. 'Aujourd’hui nous apprenons le dernier classe pour la Noël vacances commence.' John drifted off. He stared at his notepad. It wanted to get used, because now it was blanc. It had to get a meaning. Every page of it. John looked for a pencil and an eraser. Miss Demart went on with her lesson and John started drawing. He knew exactly what he wanted on that page, those amazing blue eyes. He drew those amazing blue eyes but without colour. He knew this wasn't supposed to be happening, but he liked the greaser. Especially his eyes, and those lips... god those lips. John shook his head with a soft smile across his face. He decided to try to draw Sherlock's face. Someone sat next to him and he closed the notepad as quick as he could. 'What are you hiding babe?' Jim again. 'n-nothing... go away I-I am n-not yours' John pressed the notepad against his chest. 'Oh, so you like being Sherlock's?' John looked down. 'Jim! Get out you are not supposed to be here!' miss. Demart yelled and John sighed in relieve. 'You’re lucky, I see you at lunch' John hid his smile, no Jim wasn't because he would lunch with Sherlock. 

Sherlock went to chemistry the first hour, but skipped the other classes. Then he went to the library, waiting for John.

John got up when the bell rang through the school buildings. He was nervous to see the greaser... Sherlock. 'Lunching together?' an arm was draped over John´s shoulder and he looked up at Greg. 'I have o-other things planned... studying I-in the library!' he held the straps of his bag and walked off as quickly as he could. Greg was his only "friend" he just walked to John and started talking and that's why they call each other friend. But he didn't know anything about John. 

John arrived at the library. After looking around a bit he decided to go inside. He turned around and walked straight on, causing him to bump into a tall person and his glasses to fall off. 'Oh... I am s-so sorry' John couldn't help it, he always embarrassed himself. He kneeled on the floor and started looking for his glasses. He felt a strong finger lifting his chin and his glasses were put in place. His vision became clear again and he was looking straight in those blue eyes again. 'Hello there baby' Sherlock said in his deep voice and if John was made of ice he would definitely have melt. He blushed and got up, looking down. 'h-hey' he stumbled over one of the simplest words, not cool. 'You’re adorable when you blush and stumble over your words' Sherlock hummed and he blushed harder. 'Let me show you my place at the library' Sherlock took John´s hand and lead him to the back of the library.

John was the most adorable nerd he had ever seen, his nerd. He looked at John's feet and he was wearing his boots. He then looked over John’s body: tight jeans, ugly but cute jumper with a white shirt underneath. They arrived at the back of the library, the darkness was overwhelming. He felt John pull his hand back and step back. 'I am not hurting you baby, just climb up the ladder' he said and pointed at the ladder a bit to the right. John nodded, but he knew John was still scared. Yes he wanted John, for one time but he couldn't have him, because he couldn't hurt him for some reason... John slowly started to go up the ladder and Sherlock followed him. He had a nice view of John´s back and good god he had to try really hard not to touch that ass. God Sherlock, not now. John looked down for a second and then stepped onto the iron platform. 'w-what now?' John asked quietly as he wrapped his own arms around himself. 'Wait I'll open the door' he said and softly moved John aside to unlock the door. He opened the door for John 'here you go.' John stepped inside and he looked around in awe. 'Oh god...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you guys enjoying greaserlock?   
> -C


	6. The secret room.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock promises to keep John safe, but wants something in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry late Christmas guys.  
> -C

'h-how...' he asked as Sherlock closed the door behind him. 'Well, no one used this room, so now I do' he looked around the room. It wasn't big but also not small. There was a couch with a coffee table, a round, not too big and wooden table with four chairs. A little fridge and a water boiler for tea or coffee. The room was also not very bright, the only light came from little lights hanging on the ceiling, which actually made it very cosy. He saw Sherlock plop down on the seat. 'You look hungry, take something from the fridge' Sherlock said but he shook his head. 'I a-am fi-ne' he whispered and he heard Sherlock make a small laugh. 'baby, your dad is taking all the food and you always make sure your mom has enough so she isn't underfed, so take something out of the fridge' John stood there, eyes wide and mouth open 'h-how did y-ou kno-ow?' he looked down and shuffled away from Sherlock. 'I didn't know, I observed baby' Sherlock said and got up. 'Shall I get you something? You don't have any lunch with you and you need to eat' Sherlock walked to the fridge and John sat down on seat. He had his legs pressed together and his hands in his lap. He felt so vulnerable, Sherlock knew, his crush knew how bad his home situation was, how worse his own condition was.

John looked scared and was way too thin for his age. He took some salad with bacon for John. Sherlock had eaten from it yesterday during lunch but there was still plenty left. 'Here babe, eat this' he handed John the salad and John took it with slightly shaky hands. He handed John the fork and then sat down beside him. John shuffled away a little and started eating slowly as Sherlock watched him. 'It’s okay, I am not going to do anything you don't want me to do' Sherlock announced and John just nodded, finishing the salad rather quickly. 'How did y-you o-observe...' John asked quietly. 'I just notice things normal people don't notice because they don't pay attention, baby' he leaned back against the seat. 'It very obvious your dad beats you and your mom regularly and he also, when he is quit drunk, abuses you but that only happened twice' John was quiet for a while and looked down. 'Babe, I gave you my shoes, where are they?' John looked up at Sherlock, his eyes looking through his big glasses. 'On my feet...' he frowned a little. 'And why is that?' he asked but John couldn't answer, he knew he couldn't answer. 'listen babe' he laid his hand on John's knee and John jumped a bit as his eyes shot up to look at Sherlock's again. 'You’re mine from now on, I am by your side all day when possible and who touches you gets my fist in their face' Sherlock said.

John felt so safe, he had someone to protect him but he felt also locked up, scared. He was finally someone's and it made him at least a bit happier, but what would his dad say? He looked down at Sherlock's hand which was still on his knee and he swallowed nodding. 'O-okay.' He shifted a bit and looked away. 'c'mere, it's fine darling' Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and John immediately crawled against his chest. He felt safe even though he didn't know or he was trustable. He listened to Sherlock's heartbeat. It had been ages since he had gotten a hug, a good hug. He pulled back after a while, his cheeks slightly pink. 't-thanks...' he whispered. 'Here is a spare key of this door. I am mostly here during school and sometimes after school so you can come in whenever you want to or need to' he had a silver key lying in the middle of his hand. John reached out for it and when he took held of the key, Sherlock wrapped his slender finger around John's tiny hand, 'but I want something in return, something very small' they looked each other in the eyes and John nodded 'W-what?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Sherly wants *grins*  
> -C


	7. Art class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John become even closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading in time, but with the holidays and stuff ;$  
> I still hope you enjoy it :)  
> -C

'You do art class right?' Sherlock reached for John's bag and unzipped it. 'I-I do...' he said and he hoped Sherlock wouldn't find his notebook, with a half-finished drawing of Sherlock... 'We have to do an end work and I need a partner' Sherlock placed the bag down after taking the notebook. 'You are an amazing artist and I want you to work with me' Sherlock opened the notebook and smirked 'and since you draw me, you can do that to for our end work, baby' John gulped and blushed as Sherlock looked through the notebook. He snapped it out of Sherlock's hands and held it against his chest 'o-okay...' John placed the notebook back in his bag and closed his it. 'I-I have to g-go' John got up and swung his bag over his shoulder as Sherlock got up as well. The greaser smirked and placed a soft kiss on John's lips, 'I'll see you soon, darling.' he winked and John left as fast as he could.

Sherlock stayed in the room. He drew a bit and drank a bit. As the school bell rang he got out, locking the door. He walked out of the library and walked to his last class from the day, art class. He saw John sitting in the back and he sat next to him since it were desks with two. 'Hello there babe, ready to work on our end work?' he smirked and John blushed, as usual. 'Okay everyone silent!' Miss Bonai walked in. 'Sherlock? Are you working with John?!' she asked and looked a bit amazed. 'yes, we are working together and no I didn't do anything to make him work with me' he said and leaned back in his chair. 'well, okay' she sat on her desk and clapped her hands. 'so class, the task is to draw something sensual, with lots of meaning to it. So if you are in love with your partner you can draw him/her and one of you two models. You choose as long as it is sensual it will be counting' she finished her explanation and Sherlock turned to John 'want to come to my house for the drawing?' he placed his hand on John knee. 'Ye-eah, I euhm h-have to ask sir... euh dad’ he looked down. 'Do you have to call him sir? God he is disgusting' Sherlock spat. 'I euhm... let's wo-ork out our idea' John took his notebook out. 'Why do you always stutter? Are you that scared?' he lifted John's chin and John nodded, blushing heavily. 'e-everyone hurts me...' he explained and Sherlock felt sorry for him, he really did. 'Do you want to stay with me? So you don't have to go home anymore?' Sherlock asked and John looked down and raised his hand to get Miss Bonai her attention. 'John, what is it?' She asked concerned. 'c-can I go to the r-estrooms?' she nodded and he ran off and Sherlock ran after him.

he didn't know that john had no choice, he didn't knew what his dad would do to his mom if he didn't came home. He felt a hand grip his left shoulder and he groaned and tried to pull back 'i-it hurts st-stop' a tear rolled down his cheek and the hand disappeared. 'Oh, I am sorry babe, where are you going?' Sherlock turned John around and saw the tears slip down his cheeks. 'I can't' he whispered before hugging Sherlock close to him with one arm. 'It hu-urts...' he whispered again and Sherlock rubbed his back 'your shoulder? Shall I look at it?' he lifted John's chin and John nodded. He placed his hand on John's lower back and guided him to the restrooms. 'Sit on the washbasin' Sherlock said softly and kneeled by the washbasin and pulled a red box out. John sat on the washbasin, his shirt unbuttoned and the bandage showing, he was scared to tell Sherlock. 'What happened? Your dad?' Sherlock asked as he slowly unwrapped the bandage. 'Y-yes...' Sherlock saw the irritated skin and the little scar. 'That’s not looking well!' Sherlock said and took out some disinfection liquid and a cotton ball. John felt safe, here with Sherlock. He was sweet, for now. He had something that calmed John. 'This can hurt a bit, but be a strong guy for me and you'll be fine' Sherlock stated and disinfected the wound as John whined a bit. 'It’s already over' John had his eyes shut tight and was tensed up. Sherlock placed his hand on his right shoulder and John opened his eyes, relaxing a bit. 'I'll wrap it up and tomorrow we refresh the bandage okay?' John just nodded and Sherlock wrapped it up after putting some ointment on it. 'let's go back to class' Sherlock put the box away and walked in front of John and buttoned his shirt up for him. 'You back okay babe?' Sherlock asked and John nodded and got of the washbasin before they went back to art class... The day after tomorrow was the day John would stop by to draw Sherlock, and Sherlock knew how he would model.


	8. modeling and tattoos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock loves showing off his tattoos to get what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for 500+ hits, it means a lot, thank you.  
> -C

John went inside the house. It was huge, a palace for him. He did as Sherlock said, walking up stairs to the end of the hallway, two rooms. He had no idea which he had to take, so he knocked on the right door. The door was opened from the inside and a tall, slim boy stood in front of him. 'Yes? Who may you be?' the figure was dressed in a dressing gown and his hair was messed up. 'I euhm... s-Sherlock's room? A-and John...' he blushed a bit and the boy laughed. 'Other side and Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother' he reached his hand out and John shook it. Another guy appeared next to the one who was supposed to be Mycroft, Greg. 'Oh, hey John' he smiled but frowned 'what are you doing here?' he asked, but John should be asking him, because he was only wearing boxers... 'Sherlock a-and I are doing a-an art project... y-you?' he looked up at Greg and he smirked 'having a nice time with my boyfriend' he winked and John's mouth fell open 'John, you'll catch flies' he rolled his eyes 'yeah... I-I am going th-here' he pointed at Sherlock's door and the two disappeared in the room, laughing.

Sherlock bit his lip as he came in his hand, moaning John's name quietly. It was so wrong what he just did but he still enjoyed it a lot. The boy took his time to come down from his high and pulled his pants and boxers back on, washing his hands. He dried his hands and ran one through his hair. After some breathes he walked to his room, finding John sitting on his bed. 'y-your room is nice' he made a shy smile and Sherlock plopped next to him. 'I know, want me to model on the bed? You can sit behind it, I'll get a chair and easel' he got up and started to move the easel and chair.

John didn't deny it, Sherlock moving those things was a nice view. As he bent down, his back muscles and ass, biceps as he tilled the easel. John blushed and turned around, making sure he wasn't getting turned on, which he was already. 'Ready' Sherlock said and John got up and sat down on the chair. 'I'll get modelling' he winked and pulled his pants out. 'You mind I am getting naked?' he asked before he would pull his boxers out. John blushed 'euhm... of c-course n-not' John stammered and Sherlock pulled his boxers out, his back already facing John and sat down on the bed, back still facing John. He ruffled his hair and pulled his shirt over his head. He kept it in his hands, above his head. His left arm was bent and his right stretched up in the air. His head was looking down at the right side. His back and shoulder tattoo was showing just as his shoulder blades. He had a bee on his lower back and on his shoulder blades a skull with roses around and hexagons. John just stared. Sherlock was beautiful, perfect, just breath taking and John bit his lip.


	9. A kiss and a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is over the moon when he and Sherlock are together, but does he want a relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobic language

'Do you mind if you started to draw babe? I can't keep this position all day' Sherlock hummed and John blushed madly. He started to sketch the outline of Sherlock's body. And after a couple of seconds Sherlock spoke again, 'Put some music on babe, something that relaxes you.' Sherlock said in his deep voice and John got up looking for the radio. 'w-where-' 'on my nightstand' Sherlock interrupted him with a hum and John bit his lip. He walked over to the nightstand and put on a slow song, not daring to look at Sherlock, because he was naked and good god he didn't know what to do... so he just walked back to the easel and sat down on the chair. 'You scared to look at me?' Sherlock asked as John started drawing again. 'I... j-just don't want to-o... see it...' John stuttered but he actually wanted to see it... Sherlock hummed, 'we're both guys baby' he purred and John just went on with the outline.

After an hour Sherlock lowered his arms and rolled his shoulders 'do you mind if I am taking a break with my arms?' he asked softly and John snapped out of his trance. 'Oh... n-no of course not' John whispered a little and continued to draw Sherlock's tattoos. 'We can st-stop for today...' John offered and Sherlock smiled. 'Of course, shall I get dressed again?' he flirted and laid down on his stomach, looking at John with a slight hint of a grin. 'Euhm...' John blushed and Sherlock got up, wrapping the blanket around him like he was some Greek god. Sherlock walked behind John and laid his hand on John's shoulder and the nerd shivered softly. 'This is good, you should draw me one for in my room' he purred in his ear and John looked down with bright pink cheeks. The greaser walked to his closet and dropped the sheet and John had to look. He was naked and his back was facing John, he was looking through his clothes and John got up sitting on the bed. Sherlock pulled a silk rope on with some black boxers and sat down next to John. 'You’re real talented babe' he said to John who smiled and looked at him through the big, round glasses on his nose.

They stared at each other and John could perfectly see Sherlock's eyes were blue-green with a slight tint of grey. Sherlock smirked at him and pushed John down on the bed crawling over him. 'w-what a-are you doing...' John's eyes went wide, he was getting scared… Sherlock was going too far. 'you know, I really like nerds' Sherlock's finger moved over John's chest and John swallowed as he looked through his big glasses. 'And I was wondering, if you my baby, would want to have a date with me?' Sherlock said with a winked and bent down, his lips almost touching John's. John didn't know what to do, was he... did Sherlock want him? A nerd like him? 'I-I...' he was speechless and suddenly Sherlock's lips were on his with power, lust and John didn't know what to do, he was frozen. He didn't had a lot of time to think but still he pushed Sherlock back and Sherlock’s lips were vanished. John bit his lip and stared up at Sherlock. 'I a-am sorry...' John whispered, 'I-I c-can't...?' he said shyly and Sherlock hummed. 'Oh babe, you want it I know you want it, but if you change your mind Saturday, we'll go to a club huh, if you can’ Sherlock teased. John had never been at a club before but he nodded and Sherlock got off him. 'I-I should g-get going' John said and got up quickly, taking his bag ready to leave the room but Sherlock caught his wrist. He let out a whimper and looked at him. 'You are forgetting something' he smirked and John frowned, looking down at their hands for a second and then back up.

He pressed his lips on John's, slowly moving his lips as he placed one hand on John's hip. John tried to push him back. 's-stop...' he whimpered and Sherlock pulled back. 'What’s wrong babe?' Sherlock asked and John looked down. 'I... barely k-know you...' John whispered and opened the door. 'm-maybe Saturday..' he said and left the room, running downstairs and out of the house. He felt safe with Sherlock, but he did not trust him that much, yet. 'Want to play hard to get, I will get you baby' Sherlock muttered to himself.

His crush kissed him and asked him out... but he didn't want to be kissed yet, it was way too soon. He arrived home half an hour later and his father stood up. 'How was it with your fag friend?' he asked and John looked down. 'good... I... I am staying th-the night w-with him this S-Saturday, sir’ He stuttered and his dad laughed. 'you're not, understand, now go and do the dishes you lazy ass!' he said and took a swing of his vodka. 'Y-es, sir' he muttered and walked to the kitchen, starting to wash the dishes his thoughts with Sherlock all the time.


	10. Where is John?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is not in school the other day, what happened to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: homophobic language.

Sherlock regretted his choice to ask John out. On one side he loved to take him out, knowing he would have a good shag in the evening, but on the other side it was a nerd and it could ruin his reputation very quick. Everybody knew Sherlock loved a quick shag here and there, even with nerds, but they couldn't be together afterwards. He felt something different for John than he felt for other people. John made him want to rebel, made him want to be dominant even more and show off. He knew he could be John's first but not his last, Sherlock didn't do sentiment, which he actually did with John. He just hoped John would leave in the morning like all the girls he had taken with him from the clubs, so he didn't had to be bothered with him all day long. It sounded so cruel in his head but he was ready for this, he wanted John underneath him, whimpering and moaning...

He was still on the bed, in his silk rope and on top of the sheets as he battled with his thoughts. There was a knock on the door and he sighed, 'come in.' the greaser sat up and took a cigarette, Greg walked into the room. 'What do you want Greg?' he rolled his eyes as Greg stood in front on the canvas, looking at the drawing. 'John is a very emotional boy, you won't hurt him, will you?' Greg asked seriously and Sherlock sighed which made white smoke escape his mouth since he took a drag of the cigarette. 'He drew this right?' Sherlock nodded 'and it's you?' Greg cleared his throat. 'Jup, and you know maybe I will hurt him, it's not my duty to give him the sentiment. But you know if you like how I look I am always free to welcome you here with me.' The brunette got up and went to the rather fit lad. 'Sherlock, he is going through a lot and he did go through a lot when he was young! Please don't hurt him. But if you do I will kill you and I will not sleep with you Sherlock, your brother is a better shag anyways.' Greg said and Sherlock laughed. 'Get out you, say hi to Mycroft and try not to be too loud, it bothers me and my mind' he shove Greg out of the room and closed the door.

John had finished the dishes and walked upstairs to his room. He closed the door and looked down to the boots. The nerd put his bag down and quickly took a plastic bag and put the boots in, he didn't want his dad to find them. He needed to get rid of them, maybe just hand them back to Sherlock... John sighed nervously, needing to clear his mind: he needed to draw. He took his notepad and sat at his desk, opening the notepad on the page he drew Sherlock's back. He had made a sketch first before he started drawing on the canvas. His eyes widened as he saw the note on the other side of the notepad.

He sighed. Should he call him? Or shouldn't he? He knew he wanted to but... Why would he? He didn't have his own phone, he wasn't as rich as Sherlock. He took a deep breath and walked downstairs. 'Sir, c-can I use the ph-phone...' His dad looked up from the telly, 'for this once because you behaved today fag, but not too long!' he snapped, drunk of course. John walked to the hallway, since the phone was there, and phoned the number.

'Hello?' He said hoping he had called the right number.

'Hello baby, you called'

'I-I did...' he stuttered.

'I know your dad told you you can't go with me, so I thought I would pick you up and tell him you're safe with me?' Sherlock slightly purred.

'I... You b-better not... I-I'll fix it...' John whispered and his dad walked into the hallway, listening to his conversation.

'Y-yes, I need to go... B-bye' John hung up as his dad trapped him between the wall and himself. 'Who was that?' His breath smelled of alcohol, disgusting. 'A-a friend' John said and looked at his father. 'You're so gay, aren't you?' He snapped and John backed away against the wall more. 'N-no...' His dad grabbed his collar, pushing him on the ground and kicked his stomach, 'I'll make your life a living hell if I see you being close with a guy, fag! You're going to marry a fucking hot girl, understand?' his dad yelled and walked back to his seat, leaving John on the floor, crying and whimpering from the pain in his stomach.

Sherlock went to school next day, hoping he would see John at lunch. God he wanted to kiss those lips, but in the secret room of course. He had waited for John all day and when he didn't show up, he went looking for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. He wished he had John's address... he sighed as he knew there was only one person who could help him with that, who he didn't like, the last person he would ask for help, Mycroft.

John woke up in his bed, but he didn't remember how he got there. He sat up slowly, since his stomach hurt. He raised his shirt and saw a blue-purple bruise on his stomach. 'John...' John looked to the side and saw his mom. 'It's okay mom' she was the only person where he didn't stutter, he felt safe with her, just as with Sherlock, but he stuttered a lot when he was with Sherlock. 'I already laid some ice on it and you can stay home today, just don't go down stairs because your dad is home...' She explained and sat by his side and ran a hand through his hair, 'it'll go better soon...' she said to him. His mom was wearing an old dress and a fake pearl neckless, she deserved more... 'When that monster leaves...' John lowered his shirt again and looked at his mom. 'Did he do that yesterday?' John bit his lip and softly tilled her head to the side to show the marks of hand around her neck and she nodded. 'He'll pay for what he does to us one day' he said and carefully hugged his mom. 'I'll safe us, I promise'


	11. Bruises and he still takes care of me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock finds out about John's dad and is willing to keep him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> you should all check out my wattpad because I am uploading a new story today.  
> my wattpad username is: ohwatson  
> and maybe check my other fanfictions out?  
> enjoy the new chapter!  
> -C

After complaining and whining to Mycroft he eventually got John’s address. 'Sherlock, his dad isn't an easy guy, be careful' Mycroft said. He sounded worried but Sherlock didn’t care really. He and Mycroft had a good band and when Mycroft had left to university and left his little brother Sherlock alone, he started to feel his brother didn’t care. They were trying to fix it, but it was hard to trust him again… Sherlock rolled his eyes and ran to his motor, driving off to John's house. Sherlock always carried a weapon with him so he had a knife into his side pocket. You never know when you need to have a weapon… The blood pumped through his veins and his heartbeat was quicker than normal, he knew John wasn't alright and yeah it wasn't his task to go there but he did because he cared about John a lot more than he would ever admit. He arrived at the house which was supposed to be John's house and knocked on the door. A drunk man opened up and Sherlock quickly deduced him.

male, 40,  
alcoholic,  
regularly drug use,   
drunk,  
toned skin from army,  
abuses his family,  
needs money,  
old clothes,   
workless,  
Divorced at least 3 times,  
Doesn't wear wedding ring,  
Fists are bruised,  
bruised... John.

'Who the fucking hell are you!' he snapped at Sherlock who put on a fake smile. 'John's classmate. I got his homework and I got some other stuff so can I give this to him?' Sherlock said in one breath and John's dad frowned. 'John is not home, he's at school?' he said and Sherlock frowned. 'No, he's not sir' Sherlock answered and smiled. John's dad frowned but stepped aside and Sherlock walked in. 'I'll find my way' he said and walked upstairs. He saw a door which was slightly scratched and bent a bit like someone had knocked and kicked against it. That had to be John's door. He knocked on the door and a woman's voice sounded through the door, an almost scared voice. 'Yes? Harrold?' Sherlock walked inside the room. 'It’s Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes. I am John's classmate and I got some stuff for him.' John gasped and didn’t even care to listen, Sherlock was here? 'Sh-Sherlock? Y-you shouldn't be he-ere!' he looked down and his mom kissed his forehead, 'is this your boyfriend then?' John's mom smiled and John blushed. 'J-just a-a friend' John whispered and Sherlock sat down on the bed. 'Do you always stutter when you are around him? He seems very nice for you, just relax John' John's mom said as she ran a hand through his hair. 'Mom, c-can you leave me and Sherlock alone for a second?' John asked and his mom nodded, leaving the room.

His mom left and John sat up against the headboard 'why are y-you here?' he whispered softly and Sherlock crawled next to John. 'I was worried baby, I thought something happened' Sherlock wrapped his arm around John's shoulder and John leaned against him. 'Something... happened…’ John looked Sherlock in his eyes. 'What happened babe?' Sherlock frowned, but John didn't want to tell him, maybe he would find John ugly and never want him again or maybe he would punch John because he knew how weak he was, but he risked it all. He sat up more and lifted his sweater. He heard Sherlock sigh and growl slightly as John closed his eyes. 'Oh baby, he is a twat, it will heal.' Sherlock whispered softly. John trusted him, he believed that Sherlock could make it better but he couldn't. His dad was like a snake; quick and it can hurt someone very badly, just like their bite and the poison, it goes slow and after a while it gets even worse till it kills you… John's dad was a dangerous snake. 'Sherlock... he... he kills me' John looked up as he pulled his sweater back down ,'I can't go on anymore' he whispered and laid his head in the crook of Sherlock's neck and started to sob. 'hey baby, it's okay, I will make sure you will be safe, I'll ask lestrade to arrest him but we need pictures of your and your mum’s bruises as evidence…' Sherlock whispered and John nodded slowly.

Sherlock had left secretly after two hours because John had fallen asleep. He had convinced John's dad that John needed to stay over for the art project which he was working on with Sherlock. He eventually agreed and Sherlock couldn't wait to take John to the club, still two days and he hoped John would be better by then, because he wanted to give him the time of his life, a night to never forget and if Sherlock was allowed to, he would. He went home and told his mom John would stay over and ran upstairs to his room. It was quite a mess, clothes, bottles, cigarettes, used condoms (he mostly was too lazy to throw them in the bin) and food wrappers everywhere. He started to clean up, because he didn't want to scare John (with the condoms mostly). And Sunday was so close to Thursday that he could almost feel John's body underneath him.


	12. A naughty daydream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a naughty day dream before Sherlock picks him up for their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who's enjoy the greserlock vibe?   
> it's my fave AU!   
> are you guys up for more greaserlock?   
> let me know guys,  
> enjoy reading this new chapter.  
> -C

John woke up that Sunday from the sun which was shining through the curtains. "Sunday" he thought as a smile spread across his face. For some reason he couldn’t be happier than this… He looked forward to see Sherlock. Sherlock had taken good care of him Thursday. He liked Sherlock, a lot, but love... maybe it was love. He slowly sat up, the pain was bearable, he could go with Sherlock tonight, but he rather wanted to stay at Sherlock's home to watch a movie or something. Maybe he should ask Sherlock, he didn't want to be in a room filled with junkies and alcoholics. Well it’s a judgement he mostly used but he had never gone to a club so surely he didn’t know what it was like! He heard the phone downstairs ring and made his way downstairs. His parents weren't home since they went to some friends.

'Hello?'

'Hey baby'

'Why a-are you calling?' John blushed softly on the other side of the line.

'Because I want to know or you can walk and dance, or you just want to stay home?'

'I euhm...' John didn't want to look like a pussy, but dancing wasn't possible without some pain.

'Shall I look for a good movie? Some beer?' Sherlock interrupted his thoughts.

'I-I don't drink...' John sighed, looking at his feet.

'Oh, I'll help you, don't be scared and we could work on our art project if needed' Sherlock said a bit quiet.

'Yeah, okay... I'll see y-you tonight' John whispered, smiling from ear to ear.

'Yeah, see you tonight baby' Sherlock purred and hung up.

John smiled and walked upstairs. 'Tonight...' he whispered. He walked into his room and took some clothes, walking to the bathroom for a warm shower. He turned the shower on and stripped down. He looked in the mirror. Would Sherlock like his body? Would all the bruises disturb him? Or the scar on his shoulder or the scars over his back which reminded him of every time he misbehaved... Or maybe he should work out more, or was his dick not big enough... the mirror got a bit blurry from the damp in the bathroom and he got in the shower, sighing at his own self-consciousness. He closed his eyes and started to imagine about tonight.

*daydream*

'John, this movie is boring' Sherlock purred as his hand slipped up John's thigh. 'What do you w-want to do then?' John looked right in his eyes and his heartbeat sped up. Sherlock cupped John’s cheek softly as he let out a needy sigh. 'What about some chemistry?' Sherlock leaned down, his lips brushing against John as John's breath caught his throat. Sherlock's hand brushed over John's now growing erection and John made a soft sound. 'Would you like that baby?' Sherlock placed wet kisses down John's neck, slowly straddling him and John nodded eagerly, 'yes Sherlock, please.' He whispered and a large hand started to palm him, slowly but with quit some force. 'Shall I make love to you?' Sherlock purred deeply against John's ear, making him shiver and he laid his head back with a moan 'please...'

*end daydream*

John took a shaky breath, realizing he was doing the movements Sherlock was doing in his day dream. ‘Bugger…’ he bit his lip as he slowly started to stroke himself. He leaned against the shower wall and moved his thumb over the tip. A soft moan escaped his lips, 'Sherlock...' His breath got uneven and he bit his lip. Dear god he was so happy his parents weren’t home. He kept jerking faster and faster till he came in his hand, groaning out Sherlock’s name.

Sherlock smirked and stood up. He walked downstairs, finding his mom and dad eating breakfast. 'Mom, dad' Sherlock kissed his moms cheek and softly patted his dad's shoulder and took some coffee. 'Why are you so happy love?' his mom asked softly. 'Got a date, with a guy, John' he was planning on saying it but something else came out of his mouth 'going to watch a movie with John, here' Sherlock sipped his coffee. 'Do we have beer in the fridge? Or do I have to go to the shop?' he asked and sat down next to his dad. 'No we still have some beer, how old is that lad, son?' his dad asked. '17' Sherlock hummed. And hot, virgin, mine... 'Your mom and I will go to a restaurant, but no party!' his dad said sternly and Sherlock rolled his eyes. 'No I won't dad, parties are thrown at someone else's house!' he said as he sipped his coffee.

After he had eaten some bacon, he got back up. 'I am going to shower' he said and ran upstairs. He locked his door and went to his closet. He had to wear some nice clothes for John. He would pick him up and bring him to his house, right up to his room. He had imagined it, as dirty as possible. John moaning his name, he fucking John into the mattress, that kind of stuff...  
John on the other hand got dressed and went downstairs, making some tea. He wasn't hungry, too nervous to see Sherlock. He really want to lose his virginity before he would end up like an old cat lady, but in male form. John took a biscuit and sat down on the seat after turning the radio on. He waited for Sherlock to arrive, just listening to the music.

Sherlock arrived later that day and parked his motor, almost jumping off his motor. He straightened out his leather jacket and rolled his shoulders and neck. He was so ready for this. He walked to the front door and knocked firmly, waiting for John to open up.


	13. I don't drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim visits while Sherlock and John are watching a movie

John heard a knock and went to the door after looking in the mirror for the last time. He slowly opened the door and smiled as he saw Sherlock. 'Hi...' he said, quieter than he expected and Sherlock smirked, 'hey there pretty boy, ready to go?' Sherlock leaned against the door frame and John nodded. 'just n- need to g-get my jacket...' John went back inside and got his khaki green jacket and pulled it on. As he turned around Sherlock was almost standing against him. John blushed softly and looked down as Sherlock smirked. 'Do I get a kiss?' he asked deeply and John chuckled nervously 'y-yeah...' John pecked his lips quickly and shyly, he liked it when he asked it, not just doing it. 'You nervous baby? Just relax' Sherlock took his hand and intertwined their fingers, a soft touch. 'Sorry...' John muttered and looked at their hands. 'Where are your parents?' Sherlock asked and John swallowed. ‘I don’t k-know…' John looked up at Sherlock with a frown. 'Why d-do you ask?' he said and Sherlock cupped his cheek with a soft smile. 'Just, wondering baby' he said and placed a soft kiss onto John's lips. 'Let’s go to my place' John nodded shyly and pulled his hand back, walking out after Sherlock.

Sherlock helped John on the motor since he was a bit smaller and then got up himself. He was about to say that John should hold on tight but he felt John's arms wrap around him and he smirked. John was holding him tight and he was leaning fully against Sherlock. Sherlock smiled and drove off. John felt tensed, unrelaxed and sad? He never pitied anyone, but he did with John. John was like a little puppy alone on the street, you can't help but help it. John was Sherlock's puppy and Sherlock had to take care of him, Sherlock tried his best, but he couldn't save John the way he wanted. It was a stupid reference, but John was so broken, Sherlock just wanted to make him happy. Sherlock took a deep breath and they arrived home. He got off and helped John off. 'My parents aren't home, neither are Greg and Mycroft, they are all out for dinner.' Sherlock took John's hand and he saw John swallow a bit. 'o-okay' he unlocked the door and let John walk in first. 'Shall we watch the movie upstairs or downstairs?' Sherlock asked as he closed the door and pulled his jacket off.

'Euhm...' god what did he need to say. He really wanted to go upstairs, maybe Sherlock would want to make love to him then but he also didn't want to because he was so ashamed, but downstairs sounded safer... 'Downstairs?' he looked at Sherlock, hoping it was okay. 'Yeah, of course, you sleep upstairs so we shall stay downstairs for the evening.' Sherlock said and pulled him to the living room (which John hadn't seen yet) 'oh my lord...' he gasped and looked around. 'John baby, you'll catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that' Sherlock teased and he blushed. 's-sorry, it's just... y-you're rich?' he stuttered and Sherlock laughed. 'My parents are rich in fact' he wrapped his arms around John's waist from behind. 'so if you would ever need something, just ask me, if you want a car, I'll buy you a car, if you want candy I'll buy you candy but you can also have my candy' he teased and John blushed a deep shade of red, but still smiled. 'A c-car?' he felt Sherlock nodding, 'anything you want!' Sherlock guided John to the seat. 'You my love, choose a movie and I'll get popcorn and beer' he said but John interrupted him, 'I-I don't drink' John protested but Sherlock was already gone in the kitchen.  
He took some beer and popcorn. God he wanted John upstairs! Not on a bloody seat! He took a deep breath and walked back to John with the beer and popcorn. He sat next to John and handed him his beer 'I really do-on't drink...' John said and Sherlock looked at him. 'just try it baby' he handed it to John and John took a deep breath. Sherlock put the movie on that John had picked out and drank from his. 'It's okay... n-not bad...' John whispered and Sherlock smiled as the bell rang. 'You watch the movie, I'll be back in a minute.' he lifted John’s chin and kissed John's lips softly before walking to the door. He opened and sighed, 'fuck off you! You all!' Sherlock said as he wanted to slam the door close but Jim put his foot between the door and the door frame, his heavy boot protecting his foot from the slam.

Jim smirked and walked inside with his "crew": Donovan and Irene, only two girls and Anderson and Sebastian. 'You got a pet I see? Johnny boy? Hmm what a nice plan. You took him from me so I’ll take him back.' Jim walked over to John and sat next to him, John flinched away. 'I missed my change Tuesday, maybe we could do it now.' he winked and John shook his head. 'James, leave it!' Sherlock walked over to him, 'he is mine, I told you and if you want to stay in our group you will be a nice boy and leave before I kick you out of it!' Sherlock growled and Jim laughed. Sherlock was the leader, no one dared to do something to him beside Jim. The crew didn’t really choose a side as they watched them. 'yeah right, another time then' Jim got up and tilled John's head, leaning in 'you're mine' he whispered against John’s ear and squeezed his clothes groin while he pressed a sloppy kiss to John's lips. He pulled back, earning a whimper from the little boy, 'See you soon Johnny babe! Can’t wait to fuck that little arse of yours!' he grinned and walked out, the group following.

John Swallowed and pulled his knees up to his chest, sniffing.


	14. A dirty dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a dirty dream and Sherlock says he likes John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uplaoding yesterday but I had to work!  
> enjoy.  
> -C

Sherlock sat beside him and draped an arm over John's shoulders, 'it's fine baby, I’ve got you.' he felt John leaning into his touch and the greaser kissed John's temple. 'Nothing happened, baby…' John took deep breaths, his hands clenched Sherlock's shirt as he stayed against Sherlock’s chest. 'He ruins my life...' John whispered and Sherlock sighed, 'don't let him get to you, understand?' Sherlock lifted his chin, his eyes locking with John’s. John's eyes were twinkling, tears threatening to fall. Sherlock placed his hand on John's cheek and John closed his eyes, 'you're not as b-ad as they s-say…' John whispered and the greaser smiled softly, 'only for you baby boy.' Sherlock whispered and the nerd opened his eyes. 'Do you feel any better?' Sherlock asked his nerd who nodded. Sherlock leaned in and kissed him softly but John kissed back this time, only very lightly.

John pulled back and looked in Sherlock's eyes, scared to do things wrong. 'I have never done this before...' he confessed with a blush. The greaser chuckles softly and pecked his lips, 'you're doing great baby.' Sherlock said, 'just watch the movie huh, we'll talk about it later' he added in a whisper and John nodded. He leaned against Sherlock, but his face was turned to the telly.  
It was a boring movie and John closed his eyes. No one could safe him from Jim, not even Sherlock. Jim was like his dad, but then outside the house, a bully, a monster who would make sure he would give up on life. He slowly drifted off till Sherlock woke him. 'Shall we go upstairs? You look tired' Sherlock asked as he smiled softly. He was so gentle with John that John didn't even believe it was real. 'Yes, please…' John got up and stretched out while Sherlock turned the telly and the lights off. He took John's hand, kissing his knuckles and walked upstairs to his room. John smiled and followed him, starting to feel nervous. 

Sherlock opened the door and turned the lights on. 'Where do I-I sleep?' John asked as he saw a king size bed, but no other bed… He blushed and Sherlock laughed softly. 'With me in the bed, problem? I won't touch anything as long as you don't want me to baby' Sherlock pulled his shirt out and turned to John, 'but if you want me to do something, I will!' the brunette winked and John blushed more, looking over Sherlock's body. 'I-I have never done any-thing...' John said, like he had said at least 3 times tonight and sat on the bed. 'It’s not difficult baby….' Sherlock stripped down to his boxers and sat next to John. 'It’s just touching, feeling and you know loving if it’s the right person…' Sherlock purred and John looked up at him.  
'I am not r-eady...' John whispered, but he was. He just didn't feel like it tonight. Sherlock cupped his cheek, 'that's fine, really baby' Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and John sighed. 'Do you want to borrow a shirt? I bet my shirts are like dresses to you.' Sherlock said teasingly and got up, taking a shirt and John blushed, 'a-a dress?' 'Jup, a cute little dress' Sherlock handed him the grey loose shirt and laid on the bed while John slowly stripped down. Sherlock watched him and hoped that John would change his mind, so he could have sex with him, because John's ass was better than that from any girl. 

Sherlock bit his lip at the thought of John's ass, only for him... John laid his clothes on the chair in the corner and laid down next to Sherlock, unsure what to do. Sherlock wrapped an arm around him and pulled his head on his chest, making John blush. 'I-I feel weird in j-ust a shirt...' John whispered and Sherlock smiled down at him, 'as I said baby, I won't touch' Sherlock reassured and John nodded 'c-can I get a goodnight k-kiss?' John asked quietly with a blush and Sherlock made a soft laugh, 'you don't have to ask for a kiss baby, just do it.' Sherlock leaned closer and John nodded, pressing his lips to Sherlock's. Sherlock cupped his cheek and softly kissed him. John was, of course, the first to pull back and laid his head on Sherlock's chest.  
John listened to Sherlock's heartbeat and soon fell asleep.

*dream*  
'It’s not difficult baby' Sherlock said when he stripped down completely and crawled behind John. He closed his eyes as he felt Sherlock's hands sip over his shoulders to his chest and back up. 'I'll help you' Sherlock purred and John shivered softly. Sherlock straddled him and softly kissed his neck. 'she-erlock...' he moaned softly as he felt Sherlock suck a bruise on his neck. 'Yeah baby, moan my name' Sherlock hummed and slowly started to palm him.  
'John? John...!' John frowned.  
*end dream*

'John' Sherlock said softly and John's eyes shot open and he looked right into Sherlock's blue once. 'You kind of got a problem' Sherlock smirked and John bit his lip. 'w-what do you me-a...' he stuttered as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and Sherlock grinned, 'you, Mister Watson, moaned my name.' Sherlock hummed and John blushed, rolling over so his back was facing Sherlock. 'Hey, not nice baby' Sherlock whined and wrapped his arms around John, 'i-it's embarrassing' John whispered and closed his eyes. 'Hey, I was joking, I don't mind baby, it's fine' Sherlock kissed his neck. John let out a soft sound and moved away a little. 'I just... ha-ve lo-ads of dreams lately...' John whispered and Sherlock nodded, staying still as he held him. 'I-I dream about u-us...' John admitted. God he felt so stupid for telling Sherlock… Sherlock hummed, 'baby, that's normal, don't worry... maybe I just should've shut up' Sherlock whispered and held John close. Sherlock never really apologized, so why did he do it now? 'No... Just le-eave it.' John said and pushed his body against Sherlock's a little. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'goodnight...' he whispered and Sherlock hummed, 'I like you' John's eyes widened. 'y-you do?' John asked and Sherlock nodded, 'I do'


	15. Good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> breakfat in bed and a nice emotional shower

John woke up in the bed, alone. He rolled over so he was laying on his back and sighed. He really had embarrassed himself last night, by having a dirty dream right were Sherlock was. He sat up against the headboard and realized the "dress" had slid up. He pulled it down and looked around the room. Sherlock's clothes were still laying on the floor and the room was kind of dirty, which he didn't noticed last night. He heard the door open and looked up to see who it was, Sherlock. He was carrying a tray with breakfast. 'Morning baby, how did you sleep?' Sherlock asked and walked to the bed. 'Fine... ' He answered and Sherlock sat down. 'I made you breakfast, well... my mom did ' Sherlock said softly and kissed John's cheek. 't-thanks' he smiled with a slight blush on his cheeks. 'I hope you like bacon and eggs with coffee and toast' Sherlock said softly and placed the tray on John's lap. 'Yes... I... never g-got breakfast l-ike this... or breakfast I-in bed... ' He muttered and Sherlock smiled. ‘My mom doesn't mind, she loves spoiling my friends, well, you're more than a friend right?' Sherlock grinned. 'I like you' Sherlock said softly. 'I like y-you too' John whispered. 

Sherlock smiled widely, loving to hear those words from John, 'good to hear.' he sat opposite the nerd. 'When do I need to bring you home?' he asked, sipping his own coffee as John started eating. 'Never' he answered, his mouth full of bacon and eggs. Sherlock could only laughed, 'you know that when I will never bring you home, you are stuck with me?' Sherlock winked and John blushed. 'I-I don't mind... ' John said cutely and Sherlock kissed his cheek with a smile.  
'I am... a virgin... ' John said in a whisper, out of nowhere. 'I want you to take it, no one else.' John said, without any stutter. 'I will, once you’re ready baby.’ Sherlock pecked his lips. John soon finished his breakfast and Sherlock placed the tray on the ground. 'C’mere baby' Sherlock patted his lap and John blushed, straddling Sherlock. Sherlock brushed his hair back softly and John blushed more. 'You’re adorable baby, just so gorgeous…' he whispered and John giggled softly, a soft peachy glow making its way on his cheeks. 'Can I?' Sherlock asked softly and John nodded. Sherlock placed one hand on John's hip and the other on his thigh, making John shiver. Sherlock looked over John's body in awe. 'Do you know that you have an amazing body?' Sherlock bit his lip and John's cheeks went bright pink this time. 'n-no... ' He stuttered and looked up, Sherlock was too good for him...

John blushed and looked at Sherlock. His eyes widened as he felt Sherlock's hand slide up softly and he shivered. ‘Can I take a shower?’ he whispered and Sherlock nodded and kissed his cheek, ‘Bathroom is next door... I'll bring you home afterwards' Sherlock said and John nodded, getting off Sherlock. 'I...' John shook his head and quickly disappeared into the bathroom.

Sherlock leaned back and realized John had left the door open a bit. Maybe he wanted Sherlock to join him... he slowly got up and walked to the bathroom door, pushing it open only to see John's naked body. He closed the door a bit and watched the hot water hit John's bare body, his relaxed bare body... he dropped his own boxers and quietly opened the shower door, stepping in. John was probably deep in thoughts because he hadn't moved yet. He slowly closed the door and laid his hands on John's shoulders, kissing the back of his neck, totally missing out on the scars and John made a little jump, turning around quickly, 'the tip was so obvious baby.' Sherlock purred and John blushed. 

The greaser wrapped his arms around John's waist and John relaxed into his touch. The blond took a deep breath. 'What’s wrong baby?' Sherlock began placing soft kisses along John's neck and shoulder. Sherlock had always been a passionate lover, but only for a few people. John was different, he deserved more love, more attention, more compliments to show he was amazing. 'Home... ' He whispered and John leaned more against him. 'They can't know... ' He said sadly, 'they won't I promise' Sherlock whispered. 'But it's not just that, what else is wrong?' Sherlock pushed and John looked in his eyes. 'My shoulder, it's ugly... ' John didn't stutter, for some reason and Sherlock noticed. 'It’s not, it's fascinating, it's you…' Sherlock softly brushed it with his thumb. 'Not that part...' John whimpered and Sherlock kissed it softly before he frowned and John took a shaky breath. 'What do you mean?' Sherlock cupped his cheek and looked him right in the eyes. 'My d-dad... when I m-misbehave... he c-counts it w-with scars...' John whispered and whimpered. Sherlock blinked. 'John...' Sherlock bit his lip as John closed his eyes and turned around. His back was covered with these kind of things: |||. Sherlock counted them. '17...' he whispered to himself and john nodded. 'I don't want you to find me ugly...' John turned back to Sherlock, tears slipping down his cheeks. Sherlock kissed his nose and then cupped his cheek. '17 times you were a brave boy, these show what you can handle, and you’re beautiful darling…' Sherlock said in the most supportive way he could. 'I t-think I am f-falling for you...' John whispered and leaned in. 'you better be falling for me babe' Sherlock whispered and kissed John softly.


	16. John's first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have sex

After the shower they ended up in bed again, Sherlock was holding John close as they listened to the radio. He didn't want to bring John back, not yet. John had told what happened, how his dad gave him the scars and Sherlock just held him, not knowing what to do. He closed his eyes and kissed the back of John's shoulders, kissing the scars. He never minded them, they were something special for some reason. He felt John turn around and opened his eyes, who met John's eyes immediately. 'I think I need to go...' John whispered and Sherlock ran a hand through his hair. 'You don't need to, you can stay as long as you want.' Sherlock reassured softly and John nodded. He pressed his lips to Sherlock's and his hands were placed on Sherlock's chest. The greaser cupped his cheek and kissed him slowly as he closed his eyes. The radio played in the background as they shared their love for each other. Sherlock deepened the kiss as he slowly rolled John on his back and straddled him. He pulled back a little and looked at John to make sure this was okay for him. 'I want it... please, I want it now and with you…' John whispered. Sherlock cupped John's cheek and smiled. 'Let’s do it then.' Sherlock said softly and kissed John as passionate as he could. He felt John kiss back just the same as he relaxed into the touch of Sherlock's warm hand.

John was unexperienced and kind of scared but Sherlock made him feel so safe and it felt so right at the moment that Sherlock's hand slid down his bare chest. When Sherlock's lips were on his skin, claiming him. He knew Sherlock meant this or he hoped Sherlock meant this... because he loved Sherlock, he really did and he was scared that Sherlock just wanted sex and would leave him afterwards... he felt Sherlock's hand down his stomach and it was sliding further down and John couldn't help but moan. He looked up to see Sherlock's expression and he was just looking at John. John bit his lip as Sherlock leaned down to his neck and softly kissed it. John's eyes fluttered and he arched his neck as he felt Sherlock's tongue run over the skin, when he felt Sherlock's teeth on the bruise that Sherlock made by sucking on his neck like he was a vampire who needed blood to survive. John was dizzy, he was dizzy because of how good it felt and that he had never experienced it before. He was seventeen and had lost his virginity on his dad, but it felt like his first time. Sherlock pulled back and started to kiss down John chest and back up to his jaw. John knew Sherlock was taking his time and it made him impatient but soon his lips were attached to Sherlock's in a passionate kiss and they both made a sound of pleasure. Sherlock slowly moved his hand on John's now semi-hard on and slowly palled him which made John moan deeply, wrapping his arms around Sherlock's neck and tangled his fingers into his dark hair and kissed him deeper, bucking his hips.

Sherlock groaned as he felt John's length grow and pulled his hand back, pulling John's boxers out. John's eyes shot open and he looked up at Sherlock who hushed him, 'It's fine baby, it's fine.' Sherlock said and softly kissed his lips. 'I won't hurt you.' Sherlock said in a low voice and John nodded. Sherlock reached for the bedside table and pulled a condom and lube out of the little drawer. 'You want to do it with or without condom?' Sherlock asked softly and John bit his lip. 'w-what hurts the least...' John muttered and Sherlock sighed. 'Baby, are you sure?' he asked and John nodded. 'Please, I want it' John whined and pulled Sherlock close and Sherlock pressed a kiss to his forehead. 'I love you' Sherlock said softly and lubed his fingers. 'Relax, you'll love it' Sherlock hummed and pushed one finger in. John gripped the sheets and groaned. 's-Sherlock... s-top' he looked up at Sherlock with teary eyes and Sherlock stopped his finger and looked at him. 'baby, calm down, just relax' Sherlock whispered and leaned down, kissing John gently as he started to move his finger slowly and soon added a second finger. John moaned and moved his hands back into Sherlock's hair as he gripped it, trying to be gentle. John tried to focus on the way Sherlock's lips felt onto his as they kissed, how Sherlock kissed him to make it better, how he cared about him. He felt a third finger slip in and the pain slowly went away and he started to moan into the kiss. As soon as it started it was over and Sherlock was pulling the condom over his length. John's breath was already faster as he watched Sherlock sit against the headboard. 'C’mere baby' Sherlock said and patted his lap and John crawled on his lap eagerly, knees on either side of his legs.

John placed his hands on Sherlock's shoulders and Sherlock helped him move down on his length. Sherlock moaned softly just as John and soon he sat down fully. The nerd’s head was lying on Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock kissed his head. 'Ready?' he asked and John looked up. 'Yes...' he nodded eagerly and Sherlock kissed him softly. John began to ride Sherlock's length slowly at first, while the brunette wrapped his arms around John and helped him move as he kissed John's neck. Soon they had found a rhythm and moved together as John rode Sherlock's length while Sherlock made a bruise on his arched neck. 'Oh Sherlock...' John moaned quietly and scratched his back a bit which made Sherlock moan too. Sherlock panted and kissed John's temple. The blond was panting and sweating, but Sherlock didn't care because he loved this moment. Just him and John, making love and moaning each other's name. 'Sher-rlock... I need to...' John moaned and scratched Sherlock's back again making Sherlock moan. 'I do to baby, just l-let it' Sherlock breathed and held John's naked and sweating body closer to his. Soon John's stomach clenched, his eyes rolled back into his head, his back arched as he came, moaning Sherlock's name. Sherlock moaned at the sight and soon followed John as he came too, his orgasm making his body tremble and his voice crack as he moaned John's name. John collapsed against Sherlock's chest and held him around his torso and the taller teen relaxed and caught his breath as he ran a hand through John's hair. 'I love you' he whispered.


	17. Jim takes what he wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains almost rape

John caught his breath and looked up at Sherlock as he bit his lip, because he was shy at the moment, unsure of what to do or say. Sherlock's ocean blue eyes opened slowly, directly looking at John. 'It's fine,' Sherlock kissed his forehead and John smiled. 'I love y-you too Sherlock...' John whispered after a while and kissed Sherlock's jaw cutely. He was happy Sherlock had been his first… 'I am no longer a virgin...' he muttered to himself and Sherlock lifted his chin. 'Let’s lay down again huh?' He suggested and John nodded and slowly got off Sherlock's length, moaning softly. He knew he’d be soar tomorrow, but it was all worth it. He laid down and pulled the blanket over his hips, making sure his lower half was covered. Sherlock removed the condom and threw it in the bin next to his bed after tying it up. Sherlock laid down to and pulled John's head onto his chest and softly played with his sandy blond hair. John looked up at him, 'was that okay?' he asked unsure and the greaser smiled softly. 'One of the best...' he pecked John's lips and he smiled, blushing a bit. 'Can I stay?' he asked quietly and kissed Sherlock's jaw again. 'I would love to keep you here baby' Sherlock smiled and John closed his eyes. 

Sherlock looked down at John and twirled John's hair around is finger. John was so... so amazing so beautiful, so pure and Sherlock had never found that attractive in any person, but John... Sherlock believed in love at the first sight from now on and John was the one who made him believe that. Soon he realized John was asleep and he smiled softly as he pressed a kiss on John's forehead. 'You’re mine baby, forever…' Sherlock whispered and carefully slipped out of bed, making sure he didn't wake John. He pulled his boxers on and looked for a cigarette. He always smoked after sex, it was a routine that made his brain relax and restart again. The sex always made him relax and the nicotine made his brain work faster. But it was so bad for him, it burned his longs and made his condition worse but who cared about that? He placed it between his lips and lit it, taking a long drag of it. He walked around his room and soon sat down at his desk. He was doing an experiment with milk and he just went on with it while he smoked. He turned around every few moments to make John was still there, because John couldn't leave him, John was his!

John had left after a long goodbye and lots of kisses. John was so in love with Sherlock after yesterday. He was dying to see Sherlock again, to kiss him and to be hugged by Sherlock. Soon he arrived at school and walked inside, ignore everybody, even the bullies and walking to the library. Sherlock would be in the secret room, he knew Sherlock would be there. He climbed up the little ladder and unlocked the door. He didn't expect that, what he saw there. He stepped back and his eyes widened. 'wh-what are y-you do-oing here?' he stuttered and Jim laughed. 'I heard you're not a virgin anymore so I would love to fuck you.' John froze and backed away more. 'H-how..' 'Oh come on, one time Johnny boy, I am dying to do it,' he walked towards John who was stepping back but soon was held back by bulwarks. 'L-leave me a-lo-one' he whimpered as Jim gripped his wrist and pulled him into the "secret room". 

He pushed John on the seat and smirked. 'Don’t worry, it will be over soon, try to enjoy it.' John tried to move away from Jim. Jim undid his pants and pinned John down against the seat. 'Don’t even think about getting away this time, I had enough of your stupid games John! I should've been the one who took your virginity and not that freak!' he growled into John's ear and bit it. John whimpered and fought against Jim's grip. Jim had tried to touch him for at least two years now and he was so scared that he would succeed. 'P-please J-Jim...' John let tears slip down his cheeks. 'No pity' Jim growled and pinned John's hand down with one hand and undid John's trousers.


	18. how will you fix that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter contains almost rape

Sherlock woke up late that day. He had dreamt about John and that's why he was late. He had pulled on his clothes as quick as he could and ruffled his dark curls, making them even messier, before lighting a cigarette and driving off to school, to see John, his John. He didn't know what was going on there, in the secret room.

'Jim, pl-please!' John begged as he tried to push him away. He was so scared and god he knew this was going to happen. 'Shut up nerd!' Jim growled and turned John on his stomach, hands pressed against his own back and held there by Jim's hand. 'Jim, d-on't...' his eyes were already red and puffy from crying and his voice was small. 'I said shut up!' Jim growled again and pulled his hair with his free hand. 'You’re going to wish I was your first, that you were mine so this didn't happen nerd!' John whined at the pain of the hair pulling and chocked on a sob. Jim pulled his pants over his ass and stroke himself a couple of times. 'Hmm, can't wait to come inside your perfect little ass…' Jim hummed and positioned himself.

John just closed his eyes, trying to be ready but he wasn't. He waited for it but instead he heard a sound of pain and Jim's body was on the ground within seconds. John pulled his pants up as quickly as he could and pushed himself in the corner of the couch, whimpering. He looked closely at Jim's body and saw a pool of blood forming around him. 'n-no...' his eyes shot up as he heard an object fall to the ground and his eyes locked with Sherlock's. 'You... k-illed h-him…' John whimpered, sounding so scared and hurt, and tried to scoot away from Sherlock who sat next to him. 'Shhht, it's okay… c'mere baby.' Sherlock opened his arms for John who flung into them, crying and sobbing. 'I'll clean this up later, he is gone, and it’s okay...' Sherlock rubbed his back as John started to calm down. 's-orry... I am s-so sorry...' John whimpered. 'I-it's my f-ault' John trembled. No his body shook violently as he tried to stay close to his boyfriend. 'He’s de-eath...' he was just so shocked that he couldn't take his eyes of the lifeless body in front of him. He was relieved it was all over, but there had been a murder here... 

Sherlock held him close and soon picked him up. He picked both their bags up and swung them over his shoulder. He had no other choice than killing Jim, he would haunt John forever and he would take care of it. 'John baby, calm down I'll take care of it, promise.' Sherlock whispered and gave John’s temple a soothing kiss. He crawled down the ladder, John in his one arm and he tried his best not to let him fall. 'He’s death...' John whispered again and Sherlock walked out of the library, holding John close as people stared at them. Sherlock shot them a death glare and walked out of the school. 'I am taking you home with me okay? You can sleep a bit and I'll give you something to calm down.' Sherlock explained, knowing how much sleeping medicine he should give exactly. He got on the bus and placed John on his lap who was already calming down. 'S-Sherlock' he whimpered end gripped Sherlock's shirt. 'pl-please..' he whimpered and Sherlock held him tighter. 'Hey, what's up baby?' Sherlock lifted his chin. ‘I love y-you' he whimpered and gripped Sherlock's leather jacket. 'It’s okay babe, just calm down huh it's not as bad as it seems, you're just a bit in shock and I love you too.' Sherlock whispered and kissed his cheek softly. As they arrived home John was asleep, well, his eyes were closed and he was calmed down but Sherlock felt he was still tensed up. He walked inside and walked to the living room, laying John on the couch. 'Now, do you want some tea?' Sherlock whispered, knowing John wouldn't answer so he just draped a blanket over him and kissed his forehead. He walked to the kitchen and started making tea, how would he fix this...


	19. Missing his touch.

John shot up from the couch, sweating and crying. He had had a nightmare of Sherlock killing Jim and he was so scared, why would Sherlock kill someone? He looked around and saw he was on Sherlock's couch and played nervously with his sleeves. He didn’t recognize the long sweater he was wearing, which made him freak out even more. 'S-Sherlock...' he whispered and looked around, no answer.   
Sherlock was phoning Mycroft to tell him the story so Mycroft could take care of the corpse. John pulled his sleeves over his hands and got up, chewing the sleeve nervously. He walked to the kitchen. 'S-Sherlock?' he swallowed and someone wrapped their arms around him and he jumped. 'f-for god's sake!' he yelled and collapsed on his knees. 'Watch your language baby' Sherlock said as he pulled john to his feet and he pushed Sherlock back nervously, 'you scared the sh-shit out of me!' he whimpered and Sherlock sighed. 'Sorry baby, I was phoning Mycroft, he will take care of everything!' Sherlock said and John felt his stomach turn. 'J-Jim?' he whimpered. He turned around and nuzzled his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck. 'You k-killed him...' he whispered, 'f-for me...' he sighed deeply. 'I d-don't know o-or it's right o-or not...' John looked up at him. 

Sherlock shifted uncomfortably, 'sorry baby, it was the only thing that I could do at that moment...' Sherlock sighed and kissed John's lips softly. 'I love you, that's all that matters and okay, it's normal that you are in shock, really.’ Sherlock held him close. He didn’t want to scare John off at all, but Jim would never bother the anymore… 'Just, know you're safe with me okay? No one will ever hurt you as long as I am here.' John tried to believe him, he really did but there was no change of believing he would be safe anywhere. His dad was there, the person who made him want to slit his own wrists so he would never have to see that face again... he held Sherlock close to him and sighed. 'What if they call my parents to say I am not in class?' he looked up at Sherlock who gave a soft laugh. 'Mycroft takes care of that, don't worry,' he whispered and smiled down at him, John was so adorable. John nodded. 'Can I shower...' he asked and Sherlock nodded. 'You know the way' he said and unwrapped himself from John who walked upstairs with a sigh.

[A week later]

John and Sherlock didn't talk about the incident and they hadn't seen each other after John left Sherlock's place that day. Sherlock missed John's company and he had no clue what he did wrong. Their eyes locked every time they saw each other but John just walked away, not even giving Sherlock a smile. Maybe John didn't like him? Maybe John had turned him down and Sherlock got angry. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark curls before heading to his class. He saw John leaning against a wall, one foot was placed behind him against the wall and another greaser was standing in front of him, his hand placed next to John's head and his other hand on John's hip. Sherlock gritted his teeth and straightened up. 'You fucking bastard!' he spat with a quiet voice and locked his eyes with John's. They stared and stared and Sherlock felt like he could see the love in John's eyes but John looked away to the ground and the other greaser smirked. The greaser lifted john's chin and kissed his lips. Sherlock clenched his jaw and walked away, not to class but outside to the field. John had changed, it looked like he just wanted sex and that's what he was looking for. Sherlock would give him everything he needed if he just told him what was going on... this time it wasn't him who hurt people.

John looked at Sherlock, god he missed him, the way Sherlock's touch made him relax and shiver at the same time, the way Sherlock's bare skin felt against his and how those lips made him forget everything, just everything, but he had no choice... Jim's friends knew it was him, he told them he killed Jim and he got some beating in return. The gang said he couldn't see Sherlock anymore and that they were watching him every second of the day. John had to obey and one of the guys touched him, he just tried to make the guy feel that he did like it, he just told himself, "think this is Sherlock, John" but it didn't work. He didn't want to be touched anymore, he wanted to be felt, felt by Sherlock's hands... but this was all for Sherlock, only for Sherlock and he hoped that maybe one day this would end so he could kiss Sherlock again, feel Sherlock again. He said to jack that he had to go and walked to his class, realizing it was art class and he had that class with Sherlock.


	20. Comfort sex

John walked in the classroom and saw that Sherlock wasn't there. This was the only class he could talk to him, he wished Sherlock was here, but he wasn't... he started to draw Sherlock's eyes again, the eyes where he got lost in every time he saw them. After some minutes he felt the need to use the loo and asked a pass before he left the classroom with a sigh. He entered the bathroom and had a pee before he washed his hands. He looked up in the mirror and jumped as he saw Sherlock. He turned around. 'h-hi...' he bit his lip as Sherlock walked towards him. 'Explain' Sherlock growled and stood in front of him. John swallowed. 'I-I can't...' he whispered and looked down.

Sherlock gripped John's chin and forced him to look up. 'You nerd, are mine do you understand!' he said sternly and pushed John up against the washbasin. He saw John close his eyes and nodded. 'y-yes...' he felt dizzy, Sherlock's touch, the way Sherlock dominated him and his voice got deeper. Sherlock let go of his chin and slowly leaned in, his lips brushing against John's. 'Mine,' he whispered and before he knew it John flung him in the arms and jumped up so his legs were wrapped around him. Sherlock kissed him deeply and placed him on the washbasin, his hands moving to John's belt, undoing it with no problem. 

'Th-they know...' John breathed against Sherlock's lips. 'That we k-killed him,' he added and deepened this kiss. He felt Sherlock pull back. 'We?' he asked in a deep voice and John melted. 'We, i-it was for y-ou' he whispered and kissed Sherlock again. 'Touch me s-Sherlock, feel me, t-take Me.' he whined as he felt Sherlock palm him. 'Oh, I will!' he groaned and kissed John's neck. John let out a soft sound and undid Sherlock jeans. 'I missed you so much…' he breathed and wrapped his legs tighter around Sherlock's hips. Sherlock started to roll his hips against his and John threw his head back a bit. 'Sherlock... d-do it…' he moaned and helped Sherlock by lifting his hips and Sherlock pulled his pants and boxers off.

Sherlock pushed his pants down, after taking a little tube of lube out of his bag and put it in his hand, stroking himself a few times before placing the tip against John's entrance. 'I love you,' he whispered honestly and thrusted into John. He gripped John's back and pulled him close. John moaned loudly and gripped Sherlock's hair. He hid his face into the crook of Sherlock's neck, feeling the pain of being stretched. It had been the fourth time having sex. He had had sex with two of the gang member, sex he didn’t want. And then his first time with Sherlock. He still wasn't used to the feeling of being stretched and whimpered. 

Sherlock stayed still for a while, like he could read John's body like a book and could feel his discomfort and pain. The nerd looked up at Sherlock with wide eyes, whimpering. Sherlock placed his lips on John's and started thrusting oh so faintly. He unbuttoned John's school shirt and kissed his injured shoulder. 'Mine' he growled again and John moaned. 's-Sherlock' he gripped Sherlock's shoulders and Sherlock thrusted a bit faster. He moaned and kissed John more passionately.   
'Baby...' he moved his hips faster. After moaning and sweating, they both released, Sherlock inside John and John on his stomach and Sherlock's. Sherlock slowed his hip movements and panted. The greaser looked up at John who was panting as well, still holding Sherlock close. He ran a hand through John's hair. 'y-you could've told me, I would've protect you!' he said and kissed John's neck. 'y-yeah...' he whimpered and Sherlock looked at him. 'Did I hurt you?' he asked as eased out gently and pulled his own boxers and jeans back up. John shook his head. 'I am v-ery s-sorry…' he whimpered and Sherlock pulled Johns boxers and jeans up. 'Hey, it's okay baby, I love you.' he said and kissed John's head, holding him close. 'I love you so much.' 

After a while they walked back to class, hand in hand. John released his hand as they arrived back to class and walked to his desk, watching Sherlock who went to the teacher to explain why he was late. After that he sat down next to John. 'Hmm, my eyes huh?' he smirked and kissed John's cheek. He blushed and nodded. 'y-yeah...' he looked up at Sherlock. 'I love you' he said and Sherlock kissed him once. 'I love you too…' Sherlock said and the bell rang. They decided to eat in the locker room. They sat down and Sherlock handed John his lunch. 'Here, your dad has been starving you again hasn't he?' he asked and John nodded, starting to eat eagerly. 'So John I was thinking about the school dance…' John looked up at him and swallowed his food. 'And I want you to be my date, so do you want to be my date for the school dance?' he asked and John smiled brightly. 'y-' 'he is going with me' ... Sebastian.


	21. Bulletproof?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets shot

Sherlock froze and clenched his yawn. 'He isn't!' Sherlock got up and turned to Sebastian who was smirking smugly. 'Oh he is Mister Holmes! You'll pay for what you did to my beloved one!' he growled and stepped closer to Sherlock who was close to punching Sebastian in the gut. Sherlock laughed. 'Did he tell you he tried to rape John several times and that he didn't love you?' Sherlock snapped and Sebastian let out a breathy laugh. 'John is going with me understand!' he growled, but Sherlock punched him in the stomach making him fall to the ground. 'Let's fight it out you piece of shit! John is mine!' he said in a deep voice and took John's hand. He was going to kill Sebastian. Sebastian got up and growled angrily before he spit on Sherlock's shoes. 'oh, you'll lick that off or I am crushing your balls.' he said and left the locker room while he held John's hand.

John watched them both and whimpered. He didn't stop them though. He was so scared of Sebastian because he had threatened him to kill Sherlock if he didn't do what he said. He hugged Sherlock close once Sebastian left and he couldn't stop shaking. 'Hey, baby, you're shaking like a leaf in the wind...' he said concerned and held his little John closer to him. John blushed and let Sherlock do whatever he wanted to do to him. 'I w-want to g-go to the ball with y-you!' John mumbled against Sherlock's chest. He couldn't describe how safe he felt right now, in Sherlock's arms. Do you know that one scent that calms you down completely? Well john had that with Sherlock's scent, Sherlock's scent was a mix of lavender and cigarettes, but in a good way of course! He felt Sherlock chuckle and he looked up. 'Great' John pulled back and adjusted his glasses. 'I hope m-my dad w-will say I can go... .' John whispered and sighed nervously since he didn't want to disappoint Sherlock. He was still scared of Sherlock's bad side, he really was because... who knows, maybe he would hurt John? John looked up at Sherlock who was already looking at him. 'He will, if not I'll be there to-' 'John needs to be alive if you want to go to the dance with him!' he heard Sebastian growl and John hid behind Sherlock. 

Sherlock turned around, seeing Sebastian with a gun. 'Sebastian, lower that fucking gun you idiot!' he sighed and looked him right in the eyes. 'Give me John or die, I am a good shooter so don't try anything Sherlock!' Sherlock looked back at john who was hiding behind him. He was shaking, literally shaking. It was a sad sight, losing his John like that but he didn't lost him yet. 'Sebastian, he is mine.' he said and stepped closer to Sebastian who raised the gun. 'One more step and I'll blow your brains out!' he yelled and that's when John decided to run...

John started running but soon stopped as he heard the gunshot. Did Sebastian... shot... him? John looked down at his shoulder as the blood started to make his way through his shirt. It was the shoulder his dad had ruined, and now here he was, getting shot... John turned around and looked at Sherlock, salty tears slipping down his cheeks. Sherlock had taken the gun and was now running to him but John's vision got blurry. 'Sherlock...' he managed to say before his body started to fall to the stone floor. Pain, blood and shock. John didn't land hard, he landed in Sherlock's arms, taking short, scared breaths.

Sherlock looked at john. The blood soaked his shirt and he soon was holding john close to him. 'You monster!' Sherlock growled as he picked John up and started to run to Mycroft's office. He knew any shot wound was serious so Sherlock ran as fast as he could and basically broke the door. He laid john down on the seat on pulled out his own shirt to press it to the wound. 'Mycroft! Call an ambulance please!' he begged as he looked up. Mycroft was already calling, looking at his brother. 'Hello? It's Mycroft Holmes I need an ambulance right now! Baskerville High School!' he said and hung up. Sherlock looked at john, a tear slipping down his cheek. This was one of the first time he cried. 'Please John, please...'


	22. A hero and an asshole

The hours after John got shot were faded in Sherlock's mind. His John got shot and he couldn't cope with that. THE greaser, THE cool kid was hurt and so sad that he didn't protect John.... Sherlock was sitting beside John's bed as he held John's hand, John unconscious. He had let some tears slip, which was rare for him but he still had. Mycroft was sitting next to him but for Sherlock it wasn't any difference, he was going to make Sebastian pay, slowly and painfully he was going to face his death. 

He kissed John's hand and rose from his chair, 'stay here, I'll be back tonight don't let his anyone in!' Sherlock said to his brother as he kissed John's forehead and left the room quietly. He knew Mycroft would stop him, but not this time. He drove to his school, hoping that that little shit would still be there. When he arrived he parked his motor and walked inside. The rumor had already spread and when Sherlock pushed the doors open everyone looked at him. He straightened up his leather jacket and walked to some guys. 'Where is he?' Sherlock asked the boy who smirked. 'In his dorm handsome' he said to Sherlock as the guy chewed on some gum. 'I know I am, thanks' Sherlock said and walked upstairs to Sebastian's dorm. 

He knocked on the door and waited for Sebastian to open up. 'Who's that?' he asked and Sherlock smirked, 'your death note.' Sherlock answered and kicked the door in, people looking shocked. 'You little piece of shit!' Sherlock growled and walked towards Sebastian. Sebastian backed away. 'S-Sherlock! We can figure this out!' he said and tried to pull out a gun from under the bedside table. Sherlock laughed and slapped his hand away. 'Figure out how you die? Is that it?' he growled and pushed him on the bed. He pulled out the gun that Sebastian wanted to take and pointed it at him. 'Go right ahead, won't make John feel any better' he held his hands up in the air, smirking smugly. 'Sherlock, lay that gun away, I don't want to arrest you for murder.' Sherlock placed the gun against Sebastian's forehead. 'Don't step any closer Lestrade.' Sherlock whispered and pushed the gun harder against Sebastian's head as he turned around to face Lestrade. Lestrade held up a gun as well and Sherlock laughed. 'Do you think that gun will stop me from shooting this asshole's brains out!' he snapped and Lestrade lowered his gun. 'Sherlock, he is arrested, he was here to make his bag and call his mother before my dad would take him away, you know that I am allowed to shoot you since this is my training so lower that bloody gun or you are going to jail together with him!' Greg said as he stepped closer to Sherlock who wished Lestrade wasn't here. He wished he had Shot Sebastian in the knees, god that dick would never be able to walk again. 

He took a deep breath and turned to Lestrade, lowering he gun. 'This is for john, not for me' he said as he turned around again to face Sebastian and started him right into the eyes. Sebastian looked at him. 'Do you feel what I feel?!' Sebastian said as he wiped his eyes. He sat up and Sherlock let him. 'Losing your lover!' he whimpered and Sherlock shook his head. 'Shut up you!' Sherlock stepped back and clenched his hand around the gun. 'I killed Jim with a reason!' Sherlock gritted his teeth and looked at Lestrade who swallowed. 'But you had no right to hurt my only true love!' he stepped back, pitying Sebastian for a slight moment. 'Lestrade, you are shutting up about what you heard. Mycroft knows and you have no business with it!' he stepped towards the door and dropped the gun. Sebastian and Lestrade watched him. 'I never want to see this ass again' Sherlock said and walked out of the dorm, walking downstairs.

All the students looked at him as Irene walked to him. Irene stepped in front of him. 'Hmm you killed Sebastian didn't you?' she purred and brushed his cheek. Sherlock looked down at her. 'No I didn't and I am still not interested. Sherlock said and pushed her aside. John was who he needed. He stepped outside and walked to his motor. He was so pissed off and looked up to see some girls waiting for him. He hadn't told anyone he was with John officially, and maybe he shouldn't... what if john didn't wake up? I mean, he could easily get one of those girls. He smirked but shook his head. He LOVED John! He walked to his motor and nodded at the girls. 'Girls, what can I do for you all?' he asked and the girls giggled. 'well we are throwing a party after the school dance and euhm, we would love for you to come and be a date of one of us' the blond girls said and Sherlock got on his motor. 'Well babe,' he looked at her. 'I don't want to be a date for one of you but, I do have some spare time right now.' he smirked. He was such an ass, wasn't he? But he just wanted to get his mind off things. He noticed a brunette in the back and signed to her to come over to him. 'You, get up and enjoy the rest of your day with me.' he said and the girl blushed. 

She got on his motor and he drove off. 'What's your name darling' he asked the girl who held him tightly. 'Cinderella, my parents thought I was a princess for them...' she said and Sherlock nodded. 'Good I'll treat you like one!' he answered and drove home. John didn't need to know. Sherlock was still the greaser and he would probably feel bad after this but who cared at the moment?


End file.
